The kids aren't alright
by Goth-serphyona
Summary: At one of yamato’s concerts, the new song he is singing reminds him of the digidestined. Memories flood to him as he sings his life to his fans. My first song fic. gosh i suck at summarys


Fallen3: been a bit strange lately so I'm going to write a sad fic. [I think it's sad] 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or The offspring's song "the kids aren't alright"

Warnings: death and sad ness I guess. It's my very first song fic so DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT FLAMEING ME!!!!!!!!!! I changed the names in the song o.k.? good.  
Summery: At one of yamato's concerts, the new song he is singing reminds him of the digidestined. Memories flood to him as he sings his life to his fans. 

Yamato looked at all the people screaming for his band to start the first song, how could he deny them what they wanted? His eyes scanned the crowd and stopped at the table reserved for his friends. 

Hikari was smiling up at him, ken by her side. Tekaru was beside ken and daisuke beside him. Mimi was on the left, Iori was sitting on beside him. Miyako was at the end. Yamato felt his heart clench as he saw Hikari's eyes fill with tears again.

'She's still taking it pretty hard.' He thought.

"So how is everyone tonight?" Yamato spoke into the microphone, smiling slightly as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Tonight I'm going to sing a new song just for you, I don't want anyone Booing this song, it's very personal and hopefully it'll help with the tough times that have been going on for my friends" Yamato said looking at the table of the digidestined.

"Ready?" Yamato didn't need to hear the cheering crowds screams to know it was time to sing.

"When we were young the future was so bright   
The old neighbourhood was so alive   
And every kid on the whole damn street 

Was gonna make it big and not be beat"

"Come ON yamato! Have some fun in your life!" Mimi said as she dragged the blond over to the large trampoline in her yard.

"YA! Come bounce!!!" Taichi said with glee as he bounced higher and higher.

"I can't risk breaking my nails on that thing so I'll just watch." Sora said as she sipped some lemonade.

"Hey what do you want to be when you grow up?" Mimi asked her best friends.

"A fashion designer!" Sora squealed out with starry eyes. 

"A singer" Yamato said as he climbed up onto the trampoline.

"A SOCCER STAR!!" Taichi shouted as he bounced up and landed onto Yamato.

"I'd say you'd all have a good chance of becoming those things." Mimi's mom said as she walked up to them with some more drinks.

"Now the neighbourhood's cracked and torn   
The kids are grown up but their lives are worn   
How can one little street  
Swallow so many lives

Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams " Yamato sing into the microphone watching as he the digidestined looked pained.

  
"Sora had a chance, well she really did   
Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids   
Jyou still lives at home cause he's got no job   
He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot"

"FUCK THIS!" sora screamed as she left the school grounds.

'I don't need this shit' She thought as she rubbed her growing tummy. She was due in to months.

A baby boy in girl were lying in her stomach .

Yamato stood near a tree and watched as she left her boyfriend behind her.

The rest of the digidestined watched as well.

"Yamato? Do you think sora will leave us forever?" Taichi said looking up at his new boyfriend.

"I don't know…" Yamato said, they had recently got together 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn what happened to you Jyou?!" His mother screamed as she looked at his report card.

"Fuck off" He said as he lit a small rolled up piece of paper.

"You could have done so much…so much…." his mother broke down crying.

"whatever" was all jyou said.

The crowd began to listen more carefully. This was just what happened to one of the smartest kids in the school, almost everyone knew Jyou would have made a great doctor, but he just gave up on day.

And the schools best tennis player had dropped out and started a family with a man who was now in jail for the murder of his family.

"Taichi committed suicide   
Koushiro OD'd and he died   
What the hell is going on  
The cruellest dream, reality

  
Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams" Yamato sung, making sure to not choke up again like all his rehearsals.

"Yamato, I can't take it anymore, I just can't, I love you so much…"Taichi's sobs filled the room as he remembered the fight they had two days ago.

"I love you, I'm sorry I ruined your life" Taichi brought the knife above his wrist and instead of slicing he drove it deep into his wrist.

"I l-love you…."He did to the other one and lied down a picture of him ad Yamato together was clasped in his hands.

Soon his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

Yamato burst through the door of taichi's room, Taichi was on the bed eyes closed in peace, Yamato saw the damp part of the blanket, he moved it away from his boyfriends cold figure, his scream tore through the house and Taichi's family ran to his side.

Koushiro smiled a sickly smile as he looked at the pills in his pillow case.

"Why'd you leave me like this Jyou?" He whispered to no one.

"I hope no one cares" he grabbed a glass of water and all 34 of the pills and took them. He soon fell into the slumber he would never wake from.

The digidestined were crying quietly as Yamato sang the last verse of the song.

" Chances thrown  
Nothing's free  
Longing for what used to be  
Still it's hard  
Hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams" Yamato finished the song, silent tears were running down his cheeks.

He looked at the crowd, they were also crying. Those four people had been the most dramatic thing to ever hit the school. Even the teachers were heartbroken.

"I dedicate that song To sora, jyou, koushiro and T-taichi" Yamato said.

"One more time!" a voice shouted.

Hikari was standing up with her normal smile on her tear stained cheeks.

Yamato listened to the crowd as they screamed for the encore.

"Alright, one more time." Yamato said as the band started the music once more.

'I love you Taichi, I hope you can hear this. All of you, I hope you can hear this' Yamato thought.

Fallen3:……….O.k., o.k. so it sucked I still no want flames.

Review?

Please?


End file.
